


A Frozen Heart

by Biana_Delacroix



Series: Mistletoe and Champagne [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frozen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biana_Delacroix/pseuds/Biana_Delacroix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up on the North Mountain, a new queen is running from her kingdom, only to find someone who doesn't see her as a monster. (Klaroline/Frozen AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Frozen AU written last year, originally posted in two parts. It's not technically a Christmas drabble, but I wrote it during the season so I decided it counts. Enjoy!

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_   
_Be the good girl you always had to be_   
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_   
_Well now they know_   


“Conceal, don’t feel, conceal, don’t feel,” Caroline muttered to herself at she trudged through the forest, drawing her cloak around her body as if to give herself a shield. Not from any danger towards her, of course – it was more likely she was the true danger in the woods that night. The wind howled through the trees, cutting her to the bone, and even though it could never bother her, it served as a stark reminder of the day’s events. “Come on, Caroline, get it together!” Her words did no good, the storm raged on around her, snow falling in droves, coating the land in a thick blanket. It only hammered down how much she had lost control, forcing her from the only home she had ever known.

“I’m so sorry Daddy,” she whispered, hoping that if her father was indeed looking down on her, he would not be too disappointed. Her entire life had been spent trying to suppress her powers and be the good girl he had always taught her to be, but now that he was gone, she was realizing that she was nothing but a disappointment. A disappointment as a daughter and as a queen. Her land would be better left in the hands of her advisors. At least none of them had to deal with the possibility of turning everything they touched to ice.

“ _Are you alright_?!”

The question had come from a figure not too far off to her right, and Caroline squinted through the haze of snow, just barely making out a shadowy figure coming closer. She stiffened and moved to run as far as possible through the woods, but even her powers weren’t enough to help her through the deep snow. When she thought she had lost the figure, she looked behind her for a moment, not paying attention to her footing and tripping, falling headfirst into a snow bank. Pushing up, she realized that she was near a small cave and she hurried to make her way inside, hoping whoever had called out earlier had decided to give up.

Caroline curled against the rock wall of the cave, her exhaustion catching up with her. The snow storm lessened slightly, but at this point she knew the damage had been properly done. It would be better to keep away from the kingdom and never show her face again – they would do just as well without her.

“You’re pretty fast in the snow, you know that?”

Caroline shot to her feet, facing the mouth of the cave. The figure from earlier now stood in front of her, and she could see that he was a young man, not much older than her. Despite all that was going on, she couldn’t help but notice that he was well-built, with a lean figure and a devilishly handsome face. His lips were reddened from the cold and she forced herself to look up from them and instead meet his eyes, which held just a hint of mischief. His blonde curls were coated with snowflakes, and he ran a hand through them, appraising her carefully.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?”

“I’m fine,” Caroline said, her voice unsteady. Not wanting someone else to feel the brunt of her emotional breakdown, she backed away further into the cave. “You should go now,” she said, forcing strength into her voice.

“Are you serious? And leave you all alone out here?” he asked, walking closer into the cave and lifting the lantern he held so that they were both illuminated. For a moment he stopped short at seeing her in the light and his lips parted slightly before he regained his wits and set the lantern on a rock shelf. “You’re the princess, aren’t you? Princess Caroline?”

Caroline pursed her lips, “ _Queen_ Caroline actually,” she said, before remembering that she had forfeited her crown the moment her advisors and subjects realized what a monster she was. Shaking her head, she met the stranger’s gaze. “Listen, you need to leave, right now, _please.”_

“You’re obviously in distress _, your majesty_ ,” the stranger replied, his lips quirking up as he addressed her by her royal title. “My name is Klaus, I live in the woods. I’m an ice trader – though I suspect my business might be taking a hit in the next couple of days.”

Caroline frowned, not liking his easy manner, not on the worst night of her life. She wanted to wallow in solitude, but if he wasn’t going to give that to her, then she would seek it out somewhere else. With the rise in her emotions, she could feel her fingertips numbing, the telltale sign that her powers were breaking through. She needed to get out, _fast._

“I may be in distress, but that is none of your concern,” she replied, as haughtily as she could. “It was nice to meet you, _Klaus,_ but if you won’t leave, I will.” With that, she quickly marched past him, intent on running into the blizzard but a warm hand gripped her hand just as she stepped outside.

“Wait, Caroline-“

Caroline gasped, the cold feeling in her hands growing and she managed to wrench her hand away just as a blast of ice shot from her fingertips and into the ground.

“No!” Caroline cried, not wanting another outburst to cause a loss on her already fragile control. “Nonono…” she muttered, stumbling back but her magic got away from her, flurries of snow swirled through the air, ice  shot from the ground forming sculptures, beautiful yet deadly. The ground around her froze in a smooth surface of ice and Caroline started to hyperventilate.

Somewhere through her terror, Caroline became aware of Klaus walking closer to her, using his arm to shield his face against the snow.

“No! Stay back!” Caroline cried, but the man persisted until he stood right in front of her, gripping her shoulders tightly.

“Just relax, Caroline!” he yelled over the roar of the wind, and Caroline was stunned by his bravery. “Calm down, sweetheart, just – just breathe!”

She did her best to take his advice, choosing to concentrate on her breath and finding that the grip he had on her shoulders provided a much needed anchor amongst the tumult. Still, the last thing she needed was to hurt this stranger who was showing her kindness, so she shut her eyes tightly and balled her fists, willing herself to remain under control long enough for him to get away.

“You’ve got to _go,”_ she pleaded, but Klaus just gripped her shoulders tighter, and after a moment, brought her closer towards him, holding her against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and leant his jaw against the crown of her head, his warmth flooding through her, a pleasant feeling blooming in her chest and spreading through her body. Caroline gave a small sigh and wanted to relax against him, but she remained stiff, though some of her anguish subsided. It was quickly replaced by embarrassment as she realized that she was allowing herself to be held by a stranger in the middle of the woods. Blushing, she pushed herself away, and took a step back. Klaus didn’t seem perturbed by this, just gave her a charming smile.

“Well, that was – I appreciate what you were trying – but I need to go before I end up doing something stupid-“ she fumbled over her words, but Klaus just smirked.

“Look around, love. I think you’re doing fine.”

Caroline frowned then looked up and realized that for the first time since she had run from the castle, the sky had cleared of snow clouds, and the bright colours of the northern lights were rippling across the sky. She gasped aloud at the beauty, amazed that she had managed to calm herself down enough that the storm had abated.

“See? You’re fine,” said Klaus, bringing her attention back to him.

“I’m really not,” Caroline muttered, and drew her cloak around her once again.

“Are you cold?” asked Klaus, looking concerned, “We should get back into the cave, it’ll give us shelter for the night.

“The cold doesn’t really bother me,” Caroline replied softly. Still, the threat of wild animals and the darkness of the forest didn’t appeal to her now that she had calmed down, so she allowed Klaus to lead her back into the cave and sat against the wall as he got a fire going.

“That should do it,” he said, sitting next to her. “So, _Queen_ Caroline – why aren’t you at the palace? Isn’t today your coronation day?”

“It was,” she snorted. “I was in the middle of a ball when my friend Elena tried to get me to danc and meet the partygoers. She accidentally ripped off my glove and from there-“ she broke off, not willing to remember how the secret that she had kept her whole life, even from her trusted friends, was now out in the open.  Those same friends probably hated her now, she had nearly shot her ice at _them,_ the last people in world she ever wanted to hurt.

After a moment of silence, she said, “I’m a monster.”

Klaus frowned, and gently reached into her lap, taking one of her hands into his own. Caroline gasped – for years now, no one had ever held her hand. She forgot how nice it felt.

“Magic doesn’t make a monster, Caroline,” Klaus said quietly. “You don’t need any magic at all to be a terrible person.” His voice was bitter and Caroline wondered just who in his life had affirmed that fact for him, but he didn’t seem to want to dwell on it. Instead, he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and before she could help it, snowflakes burst forth from her fingertips.

“Oh god, I’m sorry!” Caroline said, trying to take her hand back, but Klaus just chuckled.

“Don’t be, love, that was very nice. What else can you do?”

Caroline frowned; no one had ever asked to see her powers before. When she was a child, she had played around with what she could do, before she knew how important it was to keep her magic under control. Now though, she thought back to being a little girl, and actually enjoying what she could do.

“Are you sure?” she asked, facing Klaus. The fire cast a warm glow on his features, and her heart jumped a little, noticing again how handsome he was. Years spent in a castle with servants and the occasional visits from her friends did little for her romantic heart, even though she had long since given up hope of being able to find a true love.

Klaus nodded, a smile on his face and Caroline found herself smiling back. Taking a deep breath, she allowed her magic to flow through her fingertips, letting a small flurry dance through the air, turning and swirling through the small cave. Icicles sprang from the ground, twisting into intricate patterns, and complicated frost patterns formed on the walls of the cave.

“It’s beautiful,” Klaus whispered in awe.

“You think so?” she asked, amazed that anyone would find beauty in her powers.

Klaus nodded and turned towards her, giving her another charming smile. “Has no one ever told you that?” He frowned when she shook her head. “That’s a tragedy – you’re strong, beautiful and full of light – how could your magic be any different?”

Caroline smiled widely. Granted, Klaus may have just been a stranger to her, but he had helped her, more than anybody else she had ever met. Feeling bold, she leant up slightly and pressed her lips to his cheek, grazing the stubble on his jaw and pulled away, blushing lightly.

“Thank you, Klaus,” she said quietly and he took her hand once again, squeezing it tightly.

“The pleasure is all mine, love,” he said, and together, they sat in the warmth of the fire, watching the snow dance throughout the cave.

* * *

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_   
_Strike for love and strike for fear_   
_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_   
_Split the ice apart_   
_And break the frozen heart_

“You can’t stay out here forever, Caroline.”

For the third time that hour, Caroline ignored the truth of Klaus’ words as they stood on the balcony of the great ice castle that Caroline had built for herself. After her horrendous night, a new sense of clam had flooded her veins, and she felt that for the first time in her life she could control her powers and live on her own terms. She had made her way to the North Mountain and built herself a home where she could be free and safe, and all that remained was to start her new life.

There was just _one little hiccup_.

Klaus had stayed by her side, be it out of concern or boredom, she didn’t know. Perhaps that was unkind – he had seemed genuinely worried about her, and if she was being honest, she suspected the only reason she had this newfound control was because of his calming presence. But she immediately stamped down the warmth blooming inside of her – Klaus would have to leave her, he couldn’t stay by the side of a woman who would probably do nothing but cause him harm, no matter how much she didn’t want to.

“I _can_ stay out here forever, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” said Caroline firmly. Sighing, she let a flurry of snow dance through the air, enjoying her uninhibited freedom. It cheered her up a little. Turning to face Klaus, she softened at seeing his piercing gaze, and swallowed a lump at her throat. She didn’t _want_ to be alone for the rest of her life…but she had to be. She certainly couldn’t ask Klaus to stay with her any longer than he already had.

“Klaus – I just – I want you to know, I do appreciate everything you’ve done for me,” she said, rushing her words before she lost her nerve. “I’ve never really been able to control my powers and you calmed me down enough to stop to storm which means you probably saved my kingdom so I-“

“Take a breath, Caroline,” Klaus said with a light smirk. “It was my pleasure. And I want you to know, I’m not about to rush off anywhere.”

Caroline frowned, “Klaus, you know you have to go, this is no place for you!”

“What about you?” he asked, taking her hand. “Love, I’m not going to leave you in this place by yourself!”

Caroline yanked her hand away, and turned on her heel, running her hand through her hair. She had to keep her emotions in check; she couldn’t let her feelings get out of hand. “Klaus, _please,_ just let me live alone. It’s what I deserve.”

“But Caroline-“

But whatever his argument was going to be was interrupted by a faint cry of _“Caroline!”_ Klaus and Caroline ran to the railing of the ice balcony, and could see the figure of a young woman making her way through the snow up to the castle.

“Oh my god, Elena!” Caroline’s heart hammered at the sight of her old friend, whom she had been sure she would never see again. She ran outside, Klaus at her heels. Elena stood at the front door, shivering slightly but she beamed to see Caroline’s face again.

“Caroline, it’s so good to see you again! You look – you look so happy!” Elena laughed and threw her arms around her friend, and Caroline reciprocated her enthusiasm. She hadn’t realized how much the thought of never seeing anyone from her past had hurt her, she had been too focused on hiding herself away. Her happiness burst almost as soon as it had come, this reunion couldn’t last. Still, now Caroline could at least say a proper goodbye.

“Elena, you have to promise me that you’ll look after yourself, okay?” Caroline said, taking her friend’s hands and giving her a bright smile. “And make sure Tyler does a good job, he’ll know how to run the advisors, tell him I think he’s going to be a great leader, and-“

“Wait, what? Caroline, you have to come back!” said Elena, confusion all over her face.

Caroline stepped back from her friend, trying to keep calm under her friend’s panicked tone. Klaus put a hand on her shoulder and she could see Elena shoot him a curious glance, but he said nothing, letting Caroline talk.

“Elena…you saw what I did. I _can’t_ go back, I almost hurt you!”

“But Caroline, don’t you know?” Elena asked. Caroline shook her head and she continued, “Mystic Falls, the fjord, it’s all under snow! You’ve sent the kingdom into an eternal winter.”

Elena’s face was sympathetic rather than accusatory but all Caroline could feel was the icy cold grip of guilt and regret squeeze at her heart. Her kingdom, the responsibility her parents had entrusted to her with their deaths, the people she was supposed to keep safe and rule over, she had failed it all…

“ _No…”_ she whispered, breaking away from Klaus and Elena, hiding her face in her hands. “Nonono, this isn’t happening!” Ice broke out from the ground, snow began to fall, and she could feel her emotions swirling inside of her, bringing her powers to the forefront. Gone was the ease with which she had commanded the ice just hours earlier, now it erupted around her of its own accord.

“Caroline!” yelled Klaus, trying to come forward to help her. She looked up from her hands and met his panicked gaze, and in that moment she wished _so badly_ that she was just a normal girl who had met him on the mountain. They could have watched the northern lights and played in the snow and maybe even fallen in love…

“Stay away from me!” she cried, tears marring her vision. Her hand shook with energy as she turned away from him but before she knew what she was doing; bolts of ice flew from her fingertips. Klaus groaned and she whirled around in time to see him collapse into the snow.

“ _KLAUS!”_ she yelled, running over to his side. Klaus pushed himself up placed his hand over his heart, meeting Caroline’s eyes.

“I’m fine,” he said, though his voice was strained. He managed a small smile and reached a hand up to touch her cheek. “You’ve got to go back, love. You can’t run forever. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

Caroline laid her hand over his, gasping when she felt his skin. It was slowly but surely becoming ice cold. She locked eyes with Elena who was kneeling behind Klaus and the brunette looked about as worried as Caroline felt.

“I hit him with ice, straight to the heart, he needs a healer!”

“Bonnie,” said Elena, firmly. “Bonnie’s the only one who can do anything. But Caroline…you have to go back to Mystic Falls.”

Caroline looked at Klaus once more, and though it was early still, her magic wouldn’t take long to turn him into ice, permanently. If going back home was going to save him, then that was what she’d do. With a deep breath, she summoned the courage of a queen. “Let’s go home.”

_**xxx** _

“The Queen has returned!”

The cry resounded through the guards and the gates were thrown open as the horses carrying Elena, Caroline and Klaus burst through. Servants gathered in the front courtyard, a little wary but happy nonetheless to see their Queen returned unharmed.

Caroline helped Klaus down from his horse, and suppressed a cry of shock at the icy temperature of his skin. She could make out the faint bluish-tinge on his fingertips, and she knew he didn’t have long. “This man needs a healer at once, take him straight to Bonnie!” she cried. The guard complied, helping Klaus inside, while Caroline remained behind. Once she was sure Klaus would be taken care of, she allowed herself to take in the state of her kingdom. There wasn’t a single window that wasn’t covered in frost, snow clung to every surface. The clouds gathered above were dark and threatening, betraying Caroline’s inner tumult and she fought to keep herself in check but she feared it was no use – she would never be able to fully control her curse.

Still, she couldn’t lose all hope now. Her people were suffering, and she had to help. Summoning all of her will, she stood in the courtyard and tried to will the snow away. If nothing else, the endeavor would take her mind of waiting for news of Klaus.

_**xxx** _

“Quick, lay him near the fire!” Bonnie Bennet ushered out the guards after they had lain the young man on the couch, and she inspected him carefully. “Oh no,” she whispered, laying her hand over his heart.

“What’s happening? Who are you?”  asked Klaus, his teeth chattering.

“My name is Bonnie, I’m a healer. I’ve studied the ancient curses, especially the one which ails our queen.”

“Can you heal me?”

Bonnie sighed, folding her hands in her lap as she knelt on the floor next to Klaus. “It’s not impossible to heal from a blast of pure ice. My grandmother once healed Elena, many years ago when Caroline accidentally shot ice at her head. They were just little girls then, they had no idea how dangerous it could all be. My grandmother removed all memories of the magic from Elena, but Caroline has lived with the guilt ever since.”

“That’s why she’s so scared of hurting people,” said Klaus, realization dawning on him.

Bonnie nodded solemnly. “Ice to the heart…I’m sorry, really. But it’s lethal; there are few things that can cure you. The legends speak of one possibility…an act of true love.” She looked at him hesitantly, “Is there anyone in your life...?”

“No,” said Klaus tersely, staring into the flames.

“Perhaps even a family member-“

“I left my family a long time ago, “said Klaus, his voice hard. True love? That was something he put very, very little faith in. Although, the image of shining blonde hair and a pair of bright blue eyes invaded his mind before he could stop himself – but what would come it? She was a Queen, did he presume that she returned his affection?

Bonnie said nothing for a moment, though her thoughts too had turned towards Mystic Falls’ young ruler. The same ruler who had run from her home in terror, only to return for the sole reason of healing this young man. She would’ve voiced her thoughts if she wasn’t interrupted.

“Bonnie, what’s happening, I was told Caroline hurt a man and brought him to you?” A young man with dark hair had entered the room, and strode towards the two, Bonnie hurried to her feet and helped Klaus up.

“This is Klaus. Caroline shot him with ice to the heart and it – it doesn’t look good.” Bonnie turned towards Klaus, noting with worry that his blonde curls were becoming streaked with white. “Klaus, this is Tyler Lockwood, one of the royal advisors.”

Tyler nodded briefly, “Bonnie, would you please attend to some of the people in the great hall, they’re taking refuge from the storm. Caroline’s losing her control.”

The healer nodded and ran out, Klaus moved to follow her but the ice was spreading through him, he could feel his limbs turning leaden, completely numb. He sank down on the sofa, feeling the cold become even worse than before. Before he could move closer to the fire, he became aware of Tyler still in the room, shutting the window and blowing out the candle. He then walked over to the fire and dumped a pitcher of water on it.

“What are you doing?!” asked Klaus through chattering teeth.

Tyler looked him over, almost pitying him. “I’m sorry for this, but you’re going to be the perfect push over the edge for her.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Klaus with narrowed eyes.

Tyler smirked, “I’m the leader of the advisory council, you know. With the ruler indisposed, the council leads the country and its leader is the de facto king.”

Klaus didn’t need anything more to put two and two together. “ _You_ want to be king – but Caroline-“

“Yes, I thought I was going to have to come up with some sort of unfortunate accident to befall her,” said Tyler, rolling his eyes. “Luckily she proved what a freak she was-“

“Don’t you dare!” Klaus yelled, swinging his fist forward, but the ice in his veins stunted his normally agile movement, and Tyler dodged the blow easily.

“You should rest, you’re going to be ice soon,” said Tyler with a smirk. With that, he ran from the room, and Klaus launched after him but was hit the door and heard the resounding _click_ of the lock.

_“NO!”_ he yelled, his roar sounding weak to his ears. He couldn’t help but think of Caroline, she would be devastated to learn someone had died from her powers, she would be willing to leave the kingdom forever, or even worse…

He had to find some way to help her.

_**xxx** _

The storm raged on, the snow blinding. Caroline could hear the guards calling her name, they were trying to find her and she had no doubt they were under instructions to put her down. She couldn’t even blame them anymore, she was completely out of control, but still, she didn’t want to die, so she ran across the fjord, still trying desperately to regain her control.

“Caroline?” A man’s voice interrupted her panic. Caroline spun to see Tyler Lockwood, a legacy of the advisory council, now the head of it having taken over from his father, Richard. She had hoped Tyler’s knowledge of politics and familiarity with the council would enable him to lead the kingdom in the way she clearly would never be able to, and she was certain her trust had not been misplaced. The people were being taken care of, after all.

“Tyler, you have to get away! I can’t hurt you too!” She wrapped her arms around herself, for once in her life, she felt the chill of the snow.

Tyler approached her, shielding his eyes against the snow. “Caroline, you have to stop this, you’ve hurt people!”

“I _know,_ Tyler! I tried, but I can’t stop this! I have to leave! The man I brought in…Klaus. Just make sure he’s alright, please!”

“Don’t you know, Caroline?” said Tyler, finally close enough to see her. She looked terrified, and Tyler knew for certain that the only way this entire debacle would end was if she didn’t have her powers anymore.

And she wouldn’t have powers if she were dead.

“He’s dead, Caroline,” said Tyler, his voice grave. “Bonnie tried, but there was nothing to be done. He’s ice.”

“ _NO!”_ Caroline felt a burst of magic ripple through her and the storm stilled, the snow freezing in the air. “No _, please_ …” She collapsed on the ice, sobs racking her body.

“It’s true, Caroline. You killed him.”

_**xxx** _

Klaus felt the edges of his fingertips ice over and knew the worst wasn’t far off. There was no budging the door, but then he heard the lock rattling. He tensed, wondering if it was Tyler coming to finish him off for good when the door swung open to reveal a wide-eyed Bonnie on the other side.

“Tyler said you were dead,” she said, running over to his side, “but I knew that couldn’t be true, you still had time.”

“Where’s Caroline?!” Klaus asked, already making his way to the door.

“She ran out to the fjord, Tyler ordered the guards to capture her!” said Bonnie, completely panicked. “He told them she had committed murder!”

“Bloody hell,” muttered Klaus. It didn’t matter that he was almost ice, he had to get out and find her. “Help me get out there, I can calm her down and stop this,” Klaus pleaded, and Bonnie nodded.

“Elena can get you out onto the fjord. Klaus-“ Bonnie looked at him intently. “Please help her. She’s not a monster, she’s just scared.”

“I know,” he replied, looking out the windows at the frozen land. “I promise, I’ll help her.”

_**xxx** _

Elena pushed her horse faster across the fjord’s ice surface, past the ships which had been frozen in place. “I see them!” she cried  and Klaus looked across the white expanse to see two figures in the distance. There was Tyler, the bright colours of his royal uniform standing out against the ice.  And in front of him, crumpled on the ice…

“Caroline!” he cried out, but his voice was weak. The Queen was shaking, sobbing, and his heart constricted at the thought that she was grieving _him._ Elena pushed her horse faster, but he watched in horror as Tyler slowly drew his sword, intending to bring it down on Caroline’s neck.

“No!” Elena cried, but her horse suddenly skidded on the ice, sending her and Klaus to the ground. They scrambled to get up, and Klaus tried his hardest to push past the ice spreading through his legs. He didn’t have long, but he couldn’t care less, he saw Tyler’s sword reflect the bright ice, and he ran across the ice, skidding and slipping but gaining ground.

“Caroline!” he yelled again and this time he was close enough. Caroline’s head jerked up and whipped around and Tyler looked over his shoulder, yelling in frustration. He quickly lifted his sword to end Caroline but Klaus ran in between them lifting his hand against the steel. The blade swung down and hit Klaus’ hand but shattered on impact.

After all, ice could break steel.

“Klaus!” Caroline yelled. Where a man had stood a second earlier, now a perfect ice replica was in his place, hand still outstretched to protect Caroline. Tyler had fallen back, the impact of his refuted blow had sent him to the ground. Elena had reached them, her hand was clasped over her mouth in shock and the figure of Bonnie joined them a second later.

“She couldn’t save him,” Elena said quietly as they watched their queen hold onto the statue and sob brokenly.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,” she said, again and again. “Please, please come back, I lov-I think I could have loved…” but her declaration could not be heard over her tears. The fjord was silent except for her sobbing, the onlookers all quiet witnesses to their Queen’s grief.

It was Bonnie who noticed it first, the shift in magic. The smooth sheen of Klaus’ skin began to change, lighten, become the colour of warm skin. Slowly but surely, he changed from ice back into man, until finally, he was once more alive and healthy. Caroline was stunned, her arms still draped around him, not believing that she was feeling warmth instead of ice.

“You’re pretty fast across snow, you know that?”

She laughed at the old line and looked up at him in disbelief and joy. “But…but how?”

“An act of love,” said Bonnie, coming closer to them, a wide smile on her face. “He saved your life, so-“

“You saved my life!” said Caroline and she hugged him close to her, burying her face in his chest and feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

“Anytime, your majesty,” he said, smiling as he pressed his face against her hair. She pulled back from his and gave him a beaming smile.

“That’s it!” she said suddenly, looking at the frozen land. “ _Love,_ that’s it!”

“What do you mean, Caroline?” asked Elena.

Caroline smiled and stepped away from Klaus, though she took his hand. “Watch this.” Concentrating on the warm ball of happiness upon seeing Klaus alive, she let her power flow through her, imagining the ice melting and snow lifting off the land. In almost no time at all, the winter thawed and the people laughed in amazement as the summer came back.

“I told you, sweetheart,” said Klaus quietly. “You’re strong. Believe me now?”

Caroline hugged him again, and then pulled back slightly. “Thank you, Klaus,” she said the stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his his, pulling him closer by his shirt. She pulled away, laughing at the look of shock on his face. “I’m sorry for what I did to you Klaus,” she said, becoming serious. “I had no idea how powerful I was.”

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for, love,” he said, his arms around her waist. “But I hope you won’t freeze me if I kiss you again?”

Caroline laughed and nodded, and Klaus smirked, pulling her closer and into another kiss, the bright summer sun shining overhead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and stay warm this winter!


End file.
